The End
by redfeatherz
Summary: A twoshot thing. An Ari POV about his last moments. Reveiw if you want another chapter and a happy ending PLZ. and check out my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**((random Ari POV thing. Just felt like writing something, so I did ;) please review even though it's a oneshotish, cause there's going to be one more chapter. Check out my other stories too plz. Review with thoughts/ideas/etc. If I get five reviews in the next fifteen minutes, then I'll post again today. Sound fair? So review if you want a happy ending : mwa ha ha ha!))**

_Ari POV_

I was fighting beside Max, finally. I knew that I was dying, but all that mattered was that I was killing what had taken my place, killing the things that had ruined my life. I was fighting for all I had. Which was nothing. But I was still fighting hard.

I saw Max come to my help when I started to get overwhelmed, but then everything blinked weird. Almost like it was one of those film strips that they make the actual pictures. Negative. Then my legs got really cold, like I was slowly being lowered into icy water.

I stumbled, then fell to my knees. I made a choking sound, I think.

I was going deeper in the water. My eyes blinked negative again. And again.

Max crouched beside me, and then I started to fall back. Into my sister's arms. Into the icy water.

**((sorry it's so short, but the next chappie will be longer. Promise! But only if you review!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((yea, I couldn't stand it. Had to post again. this is a songfic part, and it's a lot happier than the first one. Hope you like it, review for more. Won't post another chapter unless it gets four more reviews. Thanks!!!))**

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark_

_And so it all began_

I woke up in the blackness. I wondered if I was blind for a moment before I realized that my eyes were closed. Oh. Then everything rushed back to me.

I jolted upright. Why was I alive? I thought that I was dead. Not that I was complaining, actually. This was the second time that I hade died and come back to life. Was I… like… a god or whatever? Immortal? I took in my surroundings for a moment.

I was in a nice home. It was a nice little place. A few pictures on the walls showed a Hispanic girl that looked about 13 and a Hispanic lady that looked like her mother.

Dad was thrown out on a chair, sleeping. His eyes looked red, like he had cried himself to sleep. I wondered if… hold up! Why hadn't I smelled the salt from his tears? I thought that I could smell things like that easily. Eraser genes. I could tell another surprise was coming.

Yup. I wasn't an eraser anymore. No more patch-work freakazoid Ari!! Huzzah! I did seem to have wings. I almost started crying right there. I was finally like the flock. Everything was going to be okay. I could get back to the flock, be a real part of them!

I busily daydreamed about this, then realized that I had one thing that I wanted to do before I joined the flock. I wanted blood, and I wanted it now. Not just anybody's blood. The School's blood.

_Send in your skeletons_

_Sing as their bones go marching in...again_

_The need you buried deep_

_The secrets that you keep are at the ready_

_Are you ready?_

I knew that Fang's blog had started a rebellion, but the School was too far away from any town or cities to have gotten run down like the others. All of the other Itex branches were close to towns, but this was in the middle of death valley. And any sane person would stay away from there.

I was ready to effing blow that effing place to effing smithereens. I was done with those fricking fracking whitecoats ruining the lives of innocent peoples. I was soo ready. It was time. Kill. Them. All.

_I'm finished making sense_

_Done pleading ignorance_

_That whole...defense_

I stood up. I had been lying on a cozy bed, and had to step carefully around the needles and equipment that Dad had probably brought. I got a quick glance at my reflection in the window. I looked just like I had before I had been eraserfied. Blonde hair, light skin, gold eyes. My wings were mere blurs behind me, but they were the same color of Max's. Tawny and angelic. I jumped out the window without hesitating, and whipped out my wings.

_Spinning infinity, boy_

_The wheel is spinning me_

_It's never-ending, never-ending_

_Same old story_

I flapped hard, and I soared upwards. Holy cow. I thought I was flying when I was Eraser Ari? Bah, that was baloney. This was weightless. I didn't even feel like I was flying. My wings flapped perfectly, instinctively, and I didn't even have to think about flapping them.

I flew low and fast, heading towards the School. I instinctively knew where it was, and which direction I was going. A song popped up in my head, and it fit perfectly in with what I was doing. I began humming along.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

I flew faster and faster, until my wings were a blur. I felt like a meteor, white-hot and bent on destruction. Flying like this vaguely reminded me of how someone else flew. Oh, right! Max could fly some 250 miles per hour when she wanted. I was her brother, so that's probably what was going on.

Whatever it was, I was above the School in record time. I circled it, feeling slightly uneasy. I didn't have any tools or any idea on how to blow this place up. I watched people run around frantically below me. People who didn't have wings, who could only dream of being like me.

I felt almost bad for them for a moment, then thought about what other kinds of people they were. People who tortured. People who killed. People who lied, who broke the law, who ruined people's lives, who burned. People who I would burn.

_In time our soul untold_

_I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well_

_The page is out of print_

_We are not permanent_

_We're temporary, temporary_

_Same old story_

I spotted my target then. A group of large tanks. Gas tanks.

An evil grin lit up my face. This was my revenge. What comes around goes around, hoo yea. I saw a small cloud of Flyboys practicing above a grove of trees. Shooting at something. I prepared to dive at them and borrow a gun.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender?_

I watched with my new bird eyes, seeing everything. You might not know it, but dogs and wolves don't have great vision. They go off hearing and smelling. I arched my back and dove down when I saw one Flyboy break off from the group and fly out over empty trees. I was on him before his dumb robot sensors could figure out what was going on. How's that for robotic superiors? Landing a hard kick at his elbow, the arm broke. I grabbed the gun from the piece of metal covered with skin and soared up again, blending in with a crowd of hawks.

This was it.

_I'm the voice inside your head_

_You refuse to hear_

_I'm the face that you have to face_

_Mirrored in your stare_

_I'm what's left, I'm what's right_

_I'm the enemy_

_I'm the hand that will take you down_

_Bring you to your knees_

Kill. Them. All.

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

I aimed my gun at the gas tanks. Another doubt flashed through me. What if I didn't get away fast enough? That was enough gas to blow up a two-mile radius. That's a long way, for those of you who don't know. I examined the gun for a moment and recognized it. I didn't really know its name, but I knew it shot long and hard. I flew as far as I trusted away, then turned back and sighted my shot.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

Excitement blew through me as my finger slowly curled around the trigger. Everything went slowish, like it did when I was fighting.

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_(Keep you in the dark)_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_(You know they all... pretend)_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender?_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_(Keep you in the dark)_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

_(You know they all... pretend)_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender?_

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

I pulled the trigger and flew out of there, going around 270 mph. A sonic blast made me spin in the air for a moment, and then all was deadly quiet.

It was over.

Elation slowly settled inside me.

It was over

They were dead. I had finally paid back my debt to the flock. For all the pain, all the sadness, all the fear, everything.

It was over.


End file.
